


Just In Time

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Jisung spending his time alone, receiving a call from his boyfriend and a sudden visitor?





	Just In Time

**Author's Note:**

> it should be a drabble...

  
Jisung pulled his blanket up to his chest and finds the most comfortable position on his couch as he takes out another canned beer from the pack he bought earlier from a convenience store nearby.

It's almost midnight, it's New Year's eve to be exact, and he's alone at home embracing the warmth of his heater while he watches year-end specials.

Contemplating if he'll order jeokbal but the time... it was just about a quarter before it strikes 12. Suddenly his phone rang startling him at the loud ringtone. Jisung smiles brightly upon he reads the caller ID requesting for a video call.

He answered the call with a huge smile on his face. "Niel-ah!" he greeted his lover as soon as he saw his face on the screen.

"Yah! Yoon Jisung!"

Jisung chuckles seeing his boyfriend's appearance. He looks cold. Jisung can see his breath upon saying his name. "I'm getting cold just looking at you." he said tugging his blanket.

The younger huffs and pouts. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't go back to mom's place?"

He's referring to Jisung's mom. They're quite close that Daniel has Jisung's parents' contact information. "I had to do overtime yesterday that I can't buy tickets for today." he explained. "Mom called me earlier and I already apologized."

"She said she cooked a lot for you and the only person who showed up at home is the one who's on diet." It's obviously his sibling.

Jisung laughs out loud. "Don't worry, I'll call them later." Daniel nods in agreement. "How about you? Aren't you going to welcome the new year on a temple? Are there a lot of people?"

"Nah, I'm going back home. I'm tired."

Daniel has been living in another country for two years enduring their long distance relationship once every two months. When Jisung doesn't have heavy workloads, he would always try visiting Daniel as well. They already spent Christmas together, so they compromised not to spend the New Years with each other.

During these special occasions, he would always miss Daniel even thought it hasn't been a week since the last time they saw each other. There's phone calls and video calls twice or thrice a week but that wasn't enough most of the time.

"What are you up to?" Daniel asks after seconds of walking and Jisung chuckling to the program he's watching.

"I'm just watching a year-end program, drinking beer while enjoying this toasty temperature thanks to this blanket." he said. "You should've sprayed some of your perfume here. I miss you—"

The sound of his doorbell interrupts him and Jisung just rolled his eyes on that timing.

"I miss you already." Jisung said, continuing his sentence with a pout before glaring at the door. "Who was that?" He wasn't expecting anyone, and he haven't ordered that jeokbal.

Jisung stood up from his seat, leaving his phone and blanket on the couch to see who is it. He just open the door to see who is it, his friends tends to visit him suddenly, but he was beyond surprised.

"'Sup?" his visitor greeted him with a huge grin on his face.

The man he was just talking with on the phone is now standing in front of his doorstep. Jisung didn't think twice and jumped to him, welcoming the younger with a big hug. Daniel hugs him back burrowing his face on the crook of Jisung's neck whispering 'I miss you too'.

"So where's my kiss?" the younger teases him knowing Jisung wouldn't kiss him outside but to his surprise, the older did cup his face kissing him on the lips, not just a peck but a slow and a deep making him taste the beer he was drinking earlier. He was overjoyed that he thought he's hearing fireworks as they kiss but realized it was real fireworks.

Daniel chuckles to himself as their lips parted. "Happy New Year." he whispered at Jisung giving him a small kiss on his lips.

"Happy New Year." Jisung said with a smile and his eyes darts to Daniel's hands. He's been hearing plastics shuffling as they kiss. "So what's with those?"

"Don't get me started. Let's get in first, I'm so cold."

  
e x t r a

Jisung opens the plastic bags and surprised that there are variety of food, homemade food that he's utterly familiar with. He looks at Daniel, who was casually sitting on the couch watching him discover the content of his supposedly, gifts.

"This!" he pulled a side dish from the bag. "This is made by my mom."

"Deng dong deng! Correct!"

Jisung was dumbfounded.

"Just so you know, I went there to surprise you because you said you'll spend time with them during this time." he said. "Then, I came and mom was so happy, but she said you called this morning to tell her you can't go."

"Sorry."

"I went to the station and found out there's no seat available for the earliest trip, so I had to wait for their night bus and just prayed hard to reach here before it strikes midnight."

"I'm really sorry." he apologized once more. If his mom knew Daniel will come, she would insist he should go home. But probably Daniel didn't tell anybody.

Daniel shrugs and stretched out his limbs lazily. "A kiss will do."

Jisung put down the side dishes his mom packed for them and gladly oblige to his boyfriend's request.

"I was dead tired but it was worth it." Daniel whispers. Jisung knots his forehead. "You kissed me in front of your doorstep. You've never done that before." he nudge Jisung's arm and grinned at his precious memory that happened just some few minutes ago.

"You should've told me instead than you spending your time going around—"

"Idiot." Jisung glared at him. "That won't be a surprise." Daniel made a kissy face that was blocked by him.

"You're the idiot. You just tire yourself out."

Daniel stared at Jisung's obvious upset face and then, pinched his cheek hard gaining a yelp from the older. He apologized laughing before pulling the older in a hug.

Jisung was mad and his cheek was hurting but, thought Daniel's hugs feels a lot nicer than his blanket. He gladly returned the hug; after taking revenge by pinching the younger's side.

"Take care of me this year as well." they both whispered to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> from prompt generator:  
> \--- _Daniel and Jisung are in an established long distance relationship, Daniel surprises Jisung by showing up right before midnight on New Year's eve._
> 
> i should be updating series and chapter fics but i'm writing these prompts instead......... sorry.


End file.
